Nicholas Dracon and the Slow of Time
by DragonicSpriter
Summary: Nicholas Dracon is a child who does not know of his soon-to-be role in the world. With his friends, Lexi and Trist, he will need to solve why time is coming to a standstill at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The clues may lead him to a path to find the secret of his mother's mysterious disappearance from when he was a mere two months old.


**Author's Note – This story takes place after the epilogue of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". This story does not involve any of the past main character children (such as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc.). The children and characters will play a very small role in this series. With that out of the way, I would like to present to you the Prologue of my new Harry Potter fan fiction series. This is the first "book" and I hope you enjoy and leave reviews.**

~August 17th, 1998, two months after Lord Voldemort is defeated~

Nicholas Dracon is a child who, as of the moment, has no idea of the fate in this world that he will play. He is a member of the Dracon name, a line of very wealthy pure-blood wizards who have always been in Slytherin. His mother, a witch by the name of Angelina Dracon, is a kind-hearted person. She is the kind of parent who will never believe that their child did any wrong. His father, a wizard named Salazar Dracon, is the very opposite of his mother. He wants nothing to do with Nick.

Salazar walked through one of the many corridors in their mansion. It was a narrow tunnel, although wide enough for easy access, and lit by the occasional torch hanging from the wall. He arrived to his room and crossed to the window overlooking the surrounding area. It rained heavily outside and showed no sign of letting up the downpour until morning. He crossed over to his bed where his wife cradled his young son in her arms, cooing comforting words to him every time thunder crashed in the air.

"Will you get him to shut up already? I am tired of hearing his racket over a little bit of noise, and I would like to get some sleep sometime in the next century." He turned his back to his wife, and she in turn left the bed and walked down the corridor.

"Don't worry, Nick. Let's get to your bed and I'll stay with you for now. You're going to be fine, don't worry." She placed Nick in the cradle and cooed comfortable words to him. Eventually he fell asleep and she got up and turned out of the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door very silently. She walked down to the main room and sat down, watching out of the window on the wall. Then there was a knock on the door and she walked to answer it, pausing at the door.

"Who is out there, name yourself or you will not gain access to this house." She tried to think if anyone should be coming to the house at this time, but not one name rang a bell.

"Lucius Malfoy, I have business with your husband so if you don't mind open the door and let me talk to him." She opened the door; Lucius was, after all, a normal visitor to this house. He had been since even Lord Voldemort had been trying to take over the world. She led him up the stairs to her room.

"Salazar, Lucius is here to see you about something." After saying what she needed she pushed Lucius inside, closed the door, and walked away,

"You have a very pushy wife, Salazar. How you deal with her, I will never know." Lucius said, shaking his head. He walked over to the seat near Salazar and sat down.

"She isn't very pushy. She is just protective of our son, now that one I could live without. He has just been a crying bundle of flesh since he was born." Salazar looked out of the window as he spoke, watching the rain splash onto the windowsill outside.

"Listen, this is very important. Master has wished for you to sacrifice someone to him. It can't be just anyone though; you have to sacrifice someone in your family." Lucius looked around, about to say more, before Salazar interrupted.

"That's not big deal; I'll sacrifice the crying brat and solve that right away. After that we will be fine, and hopefully he can get to our world before long." He got up from the bed and started walking towards the door before Lucius grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"It's not that simple, Salazar. Master wishes for you to sacrifice your wife, Angelina. He said if it was not her then he would hunt you down for the rest of your life." Lucius' face looked grave. A face that was not about to break out into a smile that said 'I was only joking, go ahead and kill the kid, just wanted to see your reaction.'

"You-You're not joking? You must be joking. I can't sacrifice my wife, but, if the Master says to… I must not disobey him. Lucius, go knock her out. I do not want to deal with a struggle. Put a bag over her face too, I would rather not be discouraged if I look down at her." Salazar followed Lucius, who followed his instructions.

The two brought Angelina to a room and laid her on a platform. Salazar looked at her one last time, and cast the spell to sacrifice her to his master, the master that made Voldemort look like a Squib in comparison.

"I have done it my lord. I will not disobey you."


End file.
